Beautiful Days
by Maccha
Summary: Draco& an original character. Snippets, short and sweet. Takes place in his 6th year. Don't know how it'll turn out yet, but go ahead and take a look if you're bored.
1. meeting 1

**Author's Note**: Hi. I don't write fanfiction. But here I am, writing something. Weird how that works, huh?  
Whatever I manage to churn out here will be short. Snippets, if you will. I'm far too impatient to write something lengthy and meaningful. Also, reminding you again that I don't write fanfiction, every single character that is not mine will more than likely be severely out-of-character. But I'll do my best. (Not that I care too much…I just want to write because I want to write.)

**Disclaimer**: One time only Nope, don't own Harry Potter or any characters from it.

* * *

A bag split open, books flying everywhere. Gasping, the girl carrying the leftover shreds skidded to a stop and turned to dash back to her scattered books and parchments. As she rushed to gather them all before her next class, she heard a noise coming from the door across the hall.

Glancing up, she squinted towards the door, the mess on the floor forgotten. It was a boy's bathroom. She frowned, listening intently – was that… _crying?_

Ignoring the nagging at the back of her head reminding her of Transfiguration class, she continued to stare at the door. 'What _boy_ is crying in there?' she thought, confused. As she pondered upon this, the door slammed open. The girl jumped and bent to pick up another book as a tall, pale boy with pointed features and blonde hair stormed out, his eyes puffy and red.

The book slipping from her hands, she stared openly at him as he steered left down the hallway. Without thinking, she half-stood and called out to him.

"Hey, you!" There was no reply, only the sound of his footsteps gaining in speed. Perturbed, the girl stood fully and took a few steps after him.

"Hey!" She tripped a little as she began to jog to catch up. Reaching out a hand, she grabbed for his shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

The boy whipped around with surprising force. "That's none of your business!" he snarled. She stared up at him, directly into his light-gray eyes that were narrowed in stark anger. They stood there for a few minutes, the boy glaring at her, and the girl with a light look of surprise on her face. Then he turned abruptly on his heel and stormed off.

She watched him until he reached the end of the corridor. 'Well, that's weird,' she thought. What could have been wrong with him?


	2. meeting 2

She rushed up the stairs, trying to keep a large stack of papers from toppling out of her arms and attempting to not trip at the same time. Her mind raced as she remembered the franticness with which Professor Flitwick had shoved them in her direction.

"Quick, Miss Moonfield, quick! Professor McGonagall needs these right away!" he squeaked, and with a wave of his wand, he sent a large stack of parchments flying towards her at an alarming speed. She nearly fell over from the force.

"Bye, Rosy! See you at lunch!" she said breathlessly to her friend, running out of the room. She heard a soft voice drift out of the classroom in reply as she dashed down the hall.

"Bye, Selena…"

The girl wondered briefly what all the papers were for as she continued quickly up the stairs, skipping perilously over the top two. Sprinting down the new corridor, she tried to glance around the towering pile to see in front of her, but nearly knocked it down in the process. Deciding to not attempt that again, she hoped anyone in her path would have enough sense to jump out of the way.

Such was not Selena's luck, however. She heard a loud curse as she crashed straight into someone, knocking them down and sending the parchments everywhere. She gasped as she fell upon her victim, apologizing wildly.

"Oh geez, I'm so sorry!! Are you okay? Seriously, I'm so sor–"

As the papers settled on the ground around them, she saw, inches below her own face, the very same white-blonde haired, gray-eyed boy from a few days previous. There was a look of complete surprise etched into his sharp features. For what seemed like forever, though probably closer to two seconds, they lay still on the ground, staring at each other. Then the boy's face contorted in anger, and he pushed her off with surprising roughness.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he spat, standing and readjusting his robes. Selena pushed herself up and watched as he snatched up his bag from the ground and marched down the hallway.

She blinked, following him with her eyes for a moment, and then remembered the large mess of papers upon the ground. In a rush, she began picking up the papers, her mind going a hundred miles an hour.

'Oh no, oh no, Professor McGonagall is gonna kill me, it's gonna take forever to pick these up!' she thought in a wild panic. As she reached for another page, there was a small whooshing noise, and the parchment slipped deftly out of her fingers. Glancing around, she saw the rest of the papers flying very neatly into a pile. She looked back to where the boy was walking away, catching him slipping his wand back into his pocket. Her eyes widened, and without thinking she cried out.

"T-thank you!!"

He ignored her, and she watched him in slight shock until he was out of sight. When he was gone, the urgent matter of delivering the parchments to Professor McGonagall rushed back into her mind, and she scooped the pile up quickly into her arms. As she moved to stand up, however, something caught her eye – a thick book lay on the ground next to where the papers had just previously been. She hesitated, then picked it up cautiously. Juggling the papers in one arm, she managed to get the book underneath the pile to carry it, and continued on her way to McGonagall's office.


End file.
